


A Prayer to the Moon

by SnowyWhisper



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWhisper/pseuds/SnowyWhisper
Summary: An Usagi x Mamoru one shot, during a lunar eclipse.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Prayer to the Moon

After all those years, the light from the full moon still makes her heart ache.

Sitting at the balcony of Mamoru’s apartment, Usagi’s phone has been on silent for hours. These were the nights she cherished the most and she would like to disconnect from the world as much as possible, to be able to feel to the fullest. Usagi is spaced out, barely aware of the sounds of metal from the kitchen as Mamoru did the dishes. Nevertheless, she feels his presence completely, the warm being of the single soul she needed to exist.

A Lunar eclipse always gives her such nostalgia.

It had all happened during another eclipse, what had happened _before._ The moonlight was seen as bright as it did right now, the moment Serenity took her own life, piercing her heart with a sword.

It was the exact spot on her heart which ached right now. Some wounds are so deep that they would endure milleniums.

But she is happy. She is happy when she is near him. Their forbidden romance had destroyed planets, and yet, it endured. It was born out of pure, spotless light, from a young prince’s wish for the ethereal Moon, and from the Moon’s wish for the green, for the blue, for the dephts of a human heart and to feel all.

The Moon had wished to feel, everything possible, everything to the fullest. Her wish had been granted. Usagi greeted each day with gratitude, that despite the memories of war and carnage, the love that she had been protecting was still spotless, as if newly born each day.

Mamoru found her with shining eyes, and a soft, almost sad look on her face. It brightened instantly at the sight of him. With the change in her expression, Mamoru felt his own spirits rise.

It was such a comforting feeling, knowing that one’s presence is completely, unconditionally welcomed. They could just cuddle there together, for all eternity and without a single word, yet in those shared moments each second would be of newly discovered love.

“ The eclipse is happening now,” Mamoru muttered, knowing well that Usagi was already _feeling_ it, and that was why she seemed almost transparant at that moment, almost _see through._ An ordinary person would think the girl was about to disappear.

In fact, Usagi was becoming more alive than humanly possible.

Each Lunar eclipse, Usagi became the Moon.

It would only last minutes, but when she awakened from the trance, she would be somehow grown a little. Her hair would transform to silver, and she would look and sound so ancient, so sacred, divine.

But at the same time, she would still be his Usagi at the core, his Serenity. Despite knowing her core so intimately, there was also an eternity in her that remained unknown to any mortal. She was not just the incarnation of Love and Hope, she was also Mystery.

Mamoru did not need to know everything about this silvery soul covered in a mysterious aura. Nor he wanted to posess it.

He simply wanted to bathe in it.

He leaned over and kissed the Moon, still entranced, still half here half there, and he felt the same spark of joy in his heart as he did almost an eternity ago, when he had been blessed by Her kiss for the first time.

He heard Usagi’s voice in his head, sounding like it came from a galaxy away.

“Pray to the Moon, don’t let this Love cease to exist.”

He nodded, and as they broke their kiss apart, both of them did their ritual. Usagi was back at her normal self, there were tears in her eyes and her hair had returned to its usual pale blonde shade.

Their minds and hearts connected. They had one desire.

With hearts both aching and overcome with joy, they prayed that they could remain as One, for all eternity.


End file.
